Mutant and The Prom Queen
by Roniturtle
Summary: After watching April and Casey go off to their high school prom, Donnie has his own version of 'Beauty and The Beast' dream. Just a one-shot. Donatello. Please review. Neither the TMNTs or Beauty and the Beast story are mine. Some brotherly fluff. Based on the 2012 characters.


Hi all, so I have time to download one more one shot before I get back to my busy life of school, work and family. Hopefully when summer vacation comes around I can start putting in chapter stories. The story is based on Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. I got the idea for this after seeing the new live version and after watching TMNT episode 'A foot too big.' So please, RR and let me know what you think. And to all those who review, thank you and peace. :)

Mutant and the Prom Queen

"Well guys?" April asked as she stepped into the living room of her apartment. "How do I look?" She twirled around to show off her brand new yellow prom dress.

"Wow April." Mikey said as he watched her dreamily. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah," Donnie said rather quietly. "Real stunning." He lowered his eyes and looked away from April in an attempt to hide his look of sadness.

The four turtles watched as the young red-haired teen smiled widely as she showed off her new look. The gown was a long flowing yellow gown covered with lace and had spaghetti straps that occasionally slipped off her shoulders. The dress reached down to just above her ankles and her feet, normally in sneakers was now adorned with matching yellow pumps and her hair was done up in a high bun with her sides flowing down in a spiral. Along her neck was a beautiful string of pearls.

"Yeah April," Leo chimed in, watching as she twirled. He glanced back at his genius brother then back to April. "You look really nice."

"What's the occasion?" Raph asked.

"It's our prom." A new voice said. Everyone turned and gasped in surprise as Casey Jones, being escorted by Mr. O'Neil, walked into the room. "And I heard a rumor that we're going to be crowned the King and Queen of the prom."

"That's just a rumor Casey." April told him as she looked him up and down in appreciation.

"Wow Case." Raph said, coming up to him and nodding his head. "Looking good." He walked around and checked out his new look.

The tall teen, who was normally dressed in black jeans, a jacket and hockey gear was now dressed in a black tux with a bow tie. His hair was combed and in the lapel of his jacket, was a white carnation.

"Why shouldn't we be crowned?" He asked April smugly. "We did help take out the Kraang and save the city of New York." He took out a clear plastic container. "And everyone knows it." He smiled at April as he handed her the box that held a yellow corsage. She opened it up and the turtles watched in amusement as he took out the small bouquet and attempted to pin it on her bodice just above her left breast. But after a few moments of awkwardness and a hardening glare from Kirby, Casey blushed and handed the corsage back to April.

"Maybe you should pin it on April." He suggested.

Everyone, but Donnie, laughed at Casey's embarrassment. Finally, after April received a hug from her father, they wished the two teens a night of fun as they prepared to leave for their prom. After they left, the four turtles said goodbye to Mr. O'Neil and left via the window to patrol the city. As they ran, Leo continuously looked over at his purple banded brother. It was not hard to miss the melancholy look in his eyes as they hopped from one roof to the other in an attempt to seek out trouble. After a few hours of finding nothing to deal with, the four ninjas stood on a roof to take a breather.

"As they stood and watched over the city, Donnie's eyes wandered over to a window where he could see two young adults sitting on a sofa making out. But it was not the adults that had caught his eyes; it was the movie they were watching, 'Beauty and The Beast'; that had his attention. Donnie sighed sadly as he watched the Beast dance happily with young Belle in his arms, the music flowed from the open window of the apartment and his brothers could see his face becoming sadder.

"How bout we head home?" Leo suggested after a few minutes of silence.

The others agreed and after a nod from Leo to go on ahead, Raph and Mikey took off to the street below and over to a manhole cover. Leo turned to Donnie who was still watching the movie. He placed a tender hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a gentle nudge.

"Whatcha thinking about Don?" Leo asked quietly. Though he already knew the answer, he was hoping Donnie would open up and talk to him.

"Oh you know." Donnie said as he slowly turned away from the movie.

"Yeah, but why don't you tell me anyway." Leo coaxed. The two made their way to the street and into the sewers. After Leo put the manhole cover back on, he looked over at his brother with an encouraging nod.

"Why can't we find love like everyone else?" Donnie queried; his eyes were low and filled with sadness. The two brothers walked slowly back to the lair so Donnie could talk. "I mean, I know we're turtles but we're human also so….why can't that be me going to the prom with April instead of Casey?"

Leo nodded and looked away from him, his eyes also filled with sadness. "You know why Don." He stated sadly. "It's the same reason we can't go out during the day and let the people of New York know who really stopped the Kraang invasion."

"I know Leo." Donnie admitted. "But still, it would be nice if April would look at me the way she looks at Casey." He let out a sigh. "But I know, no matter what, I'll always be just a mutant…to her and everyone else on the planet."

"Yeah, it's true," Leo agreed, "We're mutants but you got to remember, maybe April and you might not become anything more than what you already are but at least she, as well as others, are willing to be our friends." He looked up at Donnie with a small smile. "That's more than what we had before we started going up to the surface." He placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder and the two stopped walking. "Besides, at least April is here and not in the hands of the Kraang..." He turned away from him and walked up to the turnstiles of the lair. "Or an evil monster like The Shredder." He added with a low tone.

Donnie startled at the words his older brother had just said. He nodded with a huff as he thought about Karai and all that the turtles, along with their friends, had gone through to try and get her away from their Sensei's nemeses, Oroku Saki. But because of the brain worm, she was now back under his control and still trying to destroy them. 'A never ending battle.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his lab.

An hour later, Leo poked his head into Donnie's lab and smiled as he noted his brother's head resting in his arms by his computer. Soft whistling sounds could be heard coming from his genius brother, along with what sounded like a humming noise. Leo chuckled to himself as he recognized the 'Beauty and The Beast' theme song coming from the tall turtle. 'He must be dreaming about that movie.' He thought as he left to go to his room.

 _Donnie's Dream._

Donnie smiled down at April who was in her long flowing prom dress with a tiara on her head. She looked up at him with a wide smile on her face as he twirled her around the middle of the lair while behind them, Splinter and the other turtles watched happily.

"Are you happy here in the lair with me April?" Donnie asked as they stopped dancing and walked toward his lab to be alone.

"I am but…." She looked away from him sadly as she sat in a chair by his computer.

Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder. "But what April?"

"I miss my dad." She confessed. She turned to look at him with woeful eyes. "If I could just see him one more time, to know he's okay."

Donnie looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "You know going to the surface is dangerous." He pointed out. "Since the Kraang and now the Foot are after you….it just wouldn't be safe."

"I know Donnie." She sighed sadly and began to finger her necklace.

Donnie perked up. "There may be a way you can see him though." She looked at him curiously as he turned on his computer and pulled up a satellite image of New York City just over her apartment. The two teens watched as the image became clearer and now showed a large middle-aged bat with a red beard and what appeared to be broken wing, running through the streets. He was being chased through the city by a mob of people carrying everything from pitchforks to bats and at the front of the mob was Casey Jones brandishing a hockey stick and screaming at the large mutant bat.

"OH NO!" April cried out in horror as she watched her father being chased through the streets. She looked up at Donnie. "He's in trouble! I have to get to him!"

"But April!" Donnie shouted as she started to run from the lab over to the turnstiles. "The Kraang are out there and they could get you."

"I know Donnie." She said turning back to him. "But I have to help my father."

"Here then." He handed her his T-phone. "If you ever need me, just call."

"She smiled up at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as Donnie's brothers walked over to them. "I promise I'll come back." They watched in bewilderment as she took off.

"Yo dude," Mikey turned to him as he began to slowly and sadly walk back to his lab. "Why is she leaving?" He looked back at the entrance. "What happened?"

"Yeah Donnie," Raph walked over to him. "Doesn't she want to be with you?"

"Donnie looked back at his brothers sadly and shook his head. "She's the only one who can stop the humans and she has to help her father and…." He looked away sadly. "I have to let her go."

"Whoa…." Leo muttered. "He really does love her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the streets, April jumped in front of her father as he cowered in the corner of an alley. Several people were running over to him and yelling but stopped when the young girl held her hands up at them in a pleading gesture. "PLEASE!" She cried out at them. "Please don't hurt him, he's my father!"

"How is that ugly bat your father?" One human sneered.

"Yeah, c'mon April!" Casey called out. He was holding his hockey stick ready to slam it on Kirby bat's head. "That can't be your dad; it's a hideous mutant freak!"

"No you're wrong!" April insisted. "He was changed into this thing by these aliens called the Kraang!" When the crowd continued to yell she looked over at Casey and ran to him. "Please Casey," She pleaded. "You've got to believe me, he really is my father."

"Okay April." Casey said smugly. "But if this mutant bat really is your father, then for the safety of this city as well as his own, we should lock him up somewhere will he'll be..." He looked at her with a leering glare..."Safe." Behind him, the mob yelled in agreement and once again, began to hold up their weapons.

"No wait!" April yelled running back to her father, "I have friends who can help him." The crowd stopped and looked at her curiously. "If you let me, I can take him to them and they'll help."

"What friends April?" Casey asked suspiciously as he came closer to her. "Who in this city do you know could help change your father back to what he once was?"

April started to respond but stopped. She couldn't explain to the people about the turtles or Splinter living under the city. She was certain they would go after them the way they were going after her father. "I can't tell you who they are but they exist and they can help him." She looked from one face to another. "Please you have to believe me."

"Why should we believe you when you won't tell us who they are?" Another person yelled out.

"I…."

"What are we waiting for?" Another yelled, "Get the mutant!"

"YEAH!" The mob yelled.

"NO Wait!" In a desperate attempt to sway the mob, April held up her phone. "These are the ones!" The mob gasped as the t-phone showed a picture of the four turtles and Splinter. "They're the ones who can help my father!"

"Are they dangerous?" One person yelled out. "Will they try to take over the city?" Another asked.

"No," April attempted to reassure them. "They're good and kind and they're…" She looked at the picture on the phone tenderly. "They're my friends."

Casey's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched April's face soften as she looked down at her phone. "They're mutants!" Casey yelled out. "Monsters!" He waved his hockey stick in the air. "And we've got to get rid of them…all of them!" He grabbed April's phone. "Before they take over the city and attempt to turn all of us into mutants!"

"YEAH!" The crowd agreed.

"They're not the monsters Casey." April yelled as she tried to get her phone away from him. "You are!"

"If you're not with us you're against us." He looked back at the crowd. "Whose with me?!"

"We are!" The crowd yelled out.

"If you have one of their phones, chances are they have another phone and we can find them using the GPS tracking device." Casey yelled as he pressed a button.

"No!" April cried out as some of the people pushed her away from Casey and over towards her father.

"Ah Ha!" Casey pointed to a manhole cover. "They're in the sewers!" He pried open the cover and started down.

"Let's go!" The crowd yelled out. While some of the mob held April against the wall by her father using their weapons, the rest made their way into the sewers to look for the mutant.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alarms blaring outside the lair caught the attention of the Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey. They jumped to attention and ran to the dojo to get their weapons. "Where is Donatello?" Splinter demanded as he took a katana off the rack. "We need his intelligence and amazing technology to help us!"

"I'll get him." Raph yelled as he ran toward the lab.

"We're being invaded!" Mikey yelled out from the entrance of the lair as he watched a wave of people coming toward them. "And they've got weapons!"

"Well so do we!" Leo told him as he took a stance and prepared to fight to defend his home.

"Donnie! Donnie!" Raph yelled running into the lab. "We've got invaders storming the lair." Donnie looked back at him with sad eyes but only shook his head at him. "We need your help, we need your intelligence, weapons and tech!" Raph begged him. "Come on!"

"What's the point Raph." Donnie muttered. "We'll never have what they have. Love, freedom to just come and go as we please." Donnie let out a huff. "Let them come."

"But Donnie…." Raph attempted till a scream from out the lab interrupted him. "MIKEY!" Donnie watched as Raph ran out of the lab and back into the main room. Moments later the lab door once again opened and Donnie looked back to see a tall dark haired boy step in.

"So you're the mutant freak who thinks he can cure April's father and win her heart huh?" Casey sneered at him. He pulled his hockey stick out and slowly made his way over to him. Donnie turned away from him and hung his head. "Well we'll see about that." He brought out his taser and pushed it against Donnie's arm.

The turtle let out a loud yell and fell to the ground.

"Get up and fight me mutant." Casey demanded as he kicked at Donnie causing the turtle to roll away from him. Donnie slowly got on his knees and attempted to get up only to get kicked again by Casey. "We're you in love with her mutant?" He demanded as he swung his hockey stick back and forth smashing it against his toolboxes and computer. "Did you really think April could ever love something as hideous as you when she had me?" He was just about to bring the stick down on top of the turtle when a loud voice called out to him.

"Casey No!" April yelled out, running over to them. She grabbed the hockey stick in an attempt to take it away from him but instead Casey shoved her back hard and roughly took the stick away from her.

When Donnie saw April fall after trying to save him, he quickly felt the heat rising in his face and stood up tall. He reached behind his back and removed his staff from its sheath. When Casey turned back to him Donnie had the bo staff pointing toward his face with the switchblade sticking out in front of him.

"Get out." He demanded with a low and angry tone. "Get out of here and never return." Casey's eyes widen in fear as he backed away from the deadly weapon.

Donnie smiled as April stood and ran over to him. He lowered his weapon and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You came back." He whispered as they held each other.

"I could never leave you." April whispered back. They pulled slightly apart and were just about to lean into a kiss when Donnie suddenly felt a hard hit on the back of his head. He fell to the ground and looked up through hazy eyes as April screamed in terror.

"Donnie!" He heard her cry out. "No Donnie, wake up please." Her voice began to sound far away. "Don't leave me Donnie, I love you!" She cried as her voice and face started to fade away. "Please wake up."

"Come on Donnie." Donnie felt his shoulder shake. "Wake up already."

 _End of Donnie's dream._

"Will you get up already Donnie?" Raph demanded as Donnie slowly blinked his eyes open. "It's morning and Sensei wants all of us in the dojo for practice."

"Yeah bro," Mikey said as he took his hand away from his brother's shoulder. "We've been trying to wake you up for several minutes, c'mon already." Mikey and Raph started out the door to the lab.

"Must have been some dream you were having Don." Leo commented as Donnie stood up. "Wanna talk about it?"

The tall turtle shook his head sadly. "Not really." Donnie replied as he followed Leo out the lab.

Later that night, the four turtles were once again out on patrol and once again Donnie's brothers couldn't help but notice the sadness that had been looming over their purple banded brother for the entire day.

"Well, nothing again tonight." Leo commented. "How bout we head home."

Donnie looked at him curiously. "Head home?" He questioned. "We've only been on patrol for an hour and a half."

"That's okay D…" Mikey said coming over to him. "We're all just tired and could really use with a night of rest."

"Yeah," Raph said making his way over to the fire escape. "Besides, there's a movie on tonight I want to watch."

Donnie shrugged and followed his three brothers back home. "Race ya!" Mikey yelled out as he and Raph took off running. Leo looked back at him. "Coming?" He asked.

"You go ahead," Donnie replied, "I'll meet you at home."

Leo nodded and took off after the other two. Donnie took his time and got home a few minutes after they had. He made his way up to the turnstiles and started toward the lab when a loud 'SURPRISE' stopped him in his tracks. He stared wide eyed at the amount of balloons and various other decorations that adorned the lair. He looked around and saw a large banner with the words 'NINJA TURTLE PROM 2015.

As Donnie stood and stared, April, dressed head to toe in her prom attire with a diamond tiara on her head, walked over to him. She smiled as she took his hand and walked him over to the middle of the living room. "I was told you would've liked to have gone to the prom with me." She told him as he nodded nervously at her.

"Uh, yeah," He rubbed the back of his head and looked away shyly. "It would have been nice but…."

She put a finger on his lips. "We can have our own."

"Hold up D." Casey said as he came over with another crown. He placed it on Donnie's head. "The king of the prom should always have a crown."

Music started and Donnie smiled widely as April placed his right hand on her waist and put her left hand on his shoulder. She took his other hand in hers and the two teens started waltzing around the room. Donnie smiled over at his brothers and father who were standing in the corner watching the tender scene play out.

Raph looked over at Leo and couldn't help but notice the look of envy in his eyes. He leaned over to him. "This was a nice thing you did Fearless." he whispered to Leo.

"Yeah," Leo said with a sigh as he watched his brother and April dance. "Ya know Raph," He looked over at his red banded brother. "Maybe this is the most their relationship will ever get to but for Donnie, I think this will always be the best moment between him and April."

Raph placed his arm around his brother's shoulders and nodded. "I hear you there bro." He agreed. "I definitely hear you there." They turned their attention back to the two dancers and gave Donnie a 'thumb's up' signal as April laid her head on the turtle's chest while they continued to waltz around the room.

~The End~

Once again, I don't know if anyone has ever written a story like this on FF, if so, please let me know. Otherwise, Please RR and hope all who read enjoyed. I'll try to get more stories up later. Peace :)


End file.
